Pukul Sepuluh Malam
by Cylva
Summary: Minimarket di persimpangan jalan menuju ke rumah, Dazai titip salam pada kasirnya.


**Bungou Stray Dogs hanya milik Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango**

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiction, selain hasup XD

**Warn** : Typo, Slash, Smut, gaje— iya udah saya tau, ga usah dibilang lagi nanti.

* * *

**Pukul Sepuluh Malam**

Minimarket di persimpangan jalan menuju ke rumah, Dazai titip salam pada kasirnya.

Seorang anak berusia tujuh atau enam belas, rambut merah seperti api yang dipadamkan siraman air dari samudra nan jernih di kedua manik matanya.

"Apa hanya ini belanjaan Anda?"

Tarikan napas menjawab gerakan bibir ranum. Dazai bergetar dari kaki sampai ubun ubun. "Aku ingin bertanya," dalihnya sekadar memancing kedua manik samudra itu melirik.

"Iya, Tuan?"

Ah, tolong simpan panggilan itu untuk suatu malam panas yang selalu ada di pikiran Dazai.

"Aku ingin membeli cat rambut sewarna milikmu, apa ada?"

Pemuda di balik meja kasir mengerling, "saya kurang tau, apa perlu saya memeriksa sekarang?"

"Loh, kamu tidak tahu? Berarti rambutmu asli?"

Senyum samar mendidihkan darah di aorta, Dazai menegang memperhatikan jari-jari panjang yang memainkan helain senada senja. Tanpa sadar ikut mengulurkan tangan mencari helai yang sama.

"Tuan?" Pemuda itu menarik tangannya, sayang sekali Dazai kehilangan kesempatan untuk menggenggam.

"Aku tidak percaya ini asli dan sangat lembut."

Kulit pipinya memerah, ingin Dazai tampar dengan sebatang benda yang panas dan tengah bergejolak di bawah sana. Nakal tangannya menyentuh bagian dari leher yang ingin ia jejaki, beralih pada daun telinga yang ingin ia gigit, mengundang tetes keringat yang ia ingin mengucur membasahi kasurnya sepanjang malam.

"Tuan?"

"Maaf." Dazai menarik mundur invasi hasrat beserta tangannya sebelum muncul keinginan untuk membelai bagian yang tertutup kemeja putih tipis itu.

"Apa perlu saya carikan cat rambutnya?"

"Ide bagus."

Pria itu keluar dari bilik kasir, Dazai mengikuti arah bokong yang bergerak. Sungguh menggugah pikiran membayangkan untuk menyelip sebuah ereksi di antara kedua belahan kencang itu. Dazai ingin menerjang, jika tidak ada kamera yang menyala merah di sudut atap ruangan.

"Kau bekerja sampai jam berapa?"

"Saya ambil shift jam enam sampai dua belas karena pagi saya sekolah."

"Oh, kau anak sekolahan? Aku kira kuliah."

"Saya masih SMA."

Langkah berhenti di barak kosmetik. Dazai memperhatikan lekuk wajah anggunnya yang tengah menyisir deretan cat rambut. Lalu beralih pada garis tangan halus yang meniti lembut bungkus-bungkus cat. Bayangkan jika jemari mungil itu menari di atas kulit Dazai, memainkan kepemilikannya, atau sekadar dia ulum dengan mulut.

Tengkuk tampak, Dazai ingin menggigitnya. Tipis sekali tubuh itu, Dazai ingin tahu bagaimana ia berguncang akibat dorongannya. Bagaimana posisi yang paling indah untuk melihat ia tanpa busana.

"Mungkin warna ini cocok."

Ludah ditelan, Dazai melirik cat yang disodorkan. Warnanya mirip dengan surai kesukaannya. Dengan santai ia menyejajarkan bagian tester di tepi rambut pemuda mungil.

"Maaf aku butuh yang sangat akurat." Satu langkah memangkas jarak antara mereka, "bisa kau berbalik? Aku rasa lebih bagus untuk perbandingan."

Pemuda itu menurut, membalik tubuh dan memberi rambut bagian belakang pada si pelanggan. Dengan liar mata carneliannya mengeksplorasi lekuk bahu dan kedua bongkahan penuh yang dibalut celana hitam.

Dazai semakin merapat. "Tuan?" intrupsi ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda mendarat di bagian yang tidak seharusnya.

"Maaf, aku punya sedikit penyakit mata, jadi harus lebih teliti. Tolong jangan bergerak."

Berlebihan jika hanya untuk membandingkan warna. Dazai tidak perlu meraba raba kepala hingga bahunya, tapi sesuai perintah pemuda itu tidak bergerak. Bahkan ketika Dazai memajukan pinggul agar kepemilikannya lebih menekan celah bokong si kasir.

"Tuan? Ini sedikit—"

"Hush.. Aku sedang konsentrasi."

Tidak salah Dazai mendengar sebuah lenguh ketika tangannya membelai tengkuk. Sebisa mungkin ia menekan hormon agar pemuda itu tidak mengetahui ereksi di balik celananya. Celana yang ingin sekali ia singkirkan agar bisa langsung menembus pintu menuju surga.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Chu-Chuuya hm..."

Dazai menyudahi pelecehannya, membiarkan Chuuya menarik napas lega sebab bebas dari posisi yang membuatnya berhasrat— menurut Dazai.

_"Chuuya, apa kau sangat perlu uang sampai tidak melawan saat pelanggan melecehkanmu?"_

Ucapan itu tidak Dazai beri dengan suara, ia menahannya ketika pemuda kecil itu meneguk ludah. Mereka berjalan ke kasir, cat itu adalah barang terakhir yang masuk ke dalam kantung belanja.

"Semuanya seribu dua ratus yen."

Dazai mengeluarkan dompet, sengaja memerkan jejeran uang dan barisan kartu atm.

"Kembaliannya delapan ribu delapan ratus yen."

Uang yang disodorkan tidak menarik perhatian Dazai menerima. Ia menggamit tangan si sinoper, lalu bicara lembut di telinganya, "sekarang kau tahu cara yang lebih baik menghasilkan uang."

Tersentak, iris biru membelalak. Dazai melihatnya, merekamnya dan menahan diri untuk tidak mendaratkan ciuman panasnya.

"Aku akan datang lagi dan aku akan tanya pendapatmu."

Semu menghiasi pipi ketika mendapat senyum yang mengiringi kepergian sang pelanggan. Chuuya membuka genggamannya, ada lembaran uang senilai delapan ribu delapan ratus yen di sana.

**END**

* * *

Demi apa di tengah kegamangan tugas yang ga jelas saya ngepos curahan pikiran nistah?!

Sebenarnya ini udah diketik dan langsung selesai sejak kemarin, terus ada bisikan bisikan ghaib yang bikin saya maksa-maksain diri buat post malam ini juga. Kenapa? Karena saya rindu readers tercayang ululululu... —Gak deng, becanda. Saya cuma gabut dan pingin posting.. /disiram.

Maafin ya, ff sana ga lanjut, sayanya malah pos yang enggak enggak hehe.. Namanya juga pingin yah mau gimana ya kan? Jadi kalian yang baca, baca aja deh ga usah nagih-nagih oke?

Oke in donggg... uwu

Yah udah sekian dari saya. Jangan sampe AN ini lebih panjang dari ceritanya, ampas banget. Maafin kesalahan kesalahan kata yang mungkin menyinggung di sini maupun di tempat lain. Saya setengah ngantuk setengah stress mikirin si Dia— eh? Tugas maksudnya.

Dah dah... Sampai ketemu di karya lainnya hehe.

Bye Bye~

_Cylva_


End file.
